disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gnomeo
Gnomeo is the main protagonist from the 2011 Touchstone Pictures film Gnomeo & Juliet. He is based on Shakespeare's character Romeo. He is voiced by James McAvoy. History Gnomeo is the star gardener of the Blues. He a gnome who knows how to make things happen. He’s the loyal son of Lady Bluebury and best friend to Benny. But being top gnome isn’t everything it’s cracked up to be. There are duties, responsibilities, expectations and Tybalt, a Red who’d love to knock Gnomeo right out of his award-winning garden. It’s during a rare outing that Gnomeo meets Juliet, a Red and this is where everything changes forever. The Film Gnomeo was first seen getting ready for the lawn mower race against Tybalt, the red gnome, with his friends Benny and Shroom. The race was to show which garden, the red and the blue, is the best. When it seems like Gnomeo's winning, Tybalt cheated by using a pipe to throw his mower out of control, having it get crushed by a car. Gnomeo decides to enter the red garden with Benny to spray blue graffiti on the red gnomes' mower. The plan backfired when Benny went off spraying Tybalt's wishing well instead and sets off the security system. Benny escaped over the fence without Gnomeo, but Gnomeo escapes using Mr. Capulet's underwear as a parachute and landed in the old, abandoned garden. While there, he met Juliet face to face and it was love at first sight. They playfully chase each other for the orchid until they fell into a pond, where the water washes off the mud Gnomeo was using as camouflage and removes Juliet's sock disguise, and discovers that Juliet is a red. Gnomeo chases after Juliet while she was trying to get away from him and hides when Juliet was found by Tybalt. Gnomeo was relieved when Juliet tells Tybalt that she haven't seen Gnomeo at all when Tybalt asked about her having seen him. Gnomeo sneaks into the red garden to see Juliet again, but accidentally stepped on a switch that activated the pedestal's musical display; cutting their meeting short by Lord Redbrick intervareness. While Juliet keeps her father busy, Nanette shows Gnomeo the way out. Gnomeo grabs the orchid and gave it to Juliet to make up for their meeting and made an agreement to meet again at the abandoned garden at 11:45 a.m. After getting ready for the date, Gnomeo waited at the abandoned garden for Juliet. Gnomeo was practicing on what to say to Juliet when Juliet arrived. The couple found a 1950s lawn mower and met Featherstone, the plastic flamingo. Gnomeo allows Juliet to drive the mower and was impressed by her skills even though it was her first time driving a real mower. When the two departed for the day; with a plan to see each other tomorrow, Gnomeo returned to the blue garden only to find out that the wisteria was destroyed by the reds (Tybalt and his goons). Gnomeo was pressured by the others to spray weed killer on the reds' prized tulips. But before he can spray the flowers, Juliet stepped in front of him, hoping that he was there to surprise her. When Juliet figured out what's going on, she stormed off angrily to the abandoned garden. Gnomeo ran out of the red garden, lied to Benny that the nuzzle's jammed, and ran off after Juliet to explain the situation. When the argument between the two causes them to yell at Featherstone, who was trying to stop them from arguing, Gnomeo and Juliet went after him to apologize only to find him in the shed where he explain how other people's hate had taken his love from him. Gnomeo, worried that the same thing would happen to him and Juliet, decides that they should stay in the abandoned garden forever. Gnomeo and Juliet were about to kiss when Benny, who had followed Gnomeo, saw them and ran away shocked. Gnomeo ran after Benny to explain to him, but saw Tybalt destory Benny's hat with a trowel. Angry at Tybalt, Gnomeo fight back to avenge his friend. Gnomeo knocked Tybalt's weapon off, but was too honorable to fight him unarmed. Tybalt takes advantage of this and knocks Gnomeo off to the side. Gnomeo warned Tybalt about the wall, but Tybalt didn't listen and ended up crashing into the wall, breaking him into pieces. Tybalt's goons attacked Gnomeo, causing him to fell onto the road and appeared to be smash into pieces by a truck. But the smashed pieces are actually a broken teapot, and Gnomeo survived by grabbing onto the truck. He was about to head back when a bulldog grabbed him by the teeth and carried him away to bury him, but he escaped only to be found by teenagers who toss him around and place him on top of the statue of William Shakespeare. Gnomeo tells the statue about Juliet and how he ended up on his head. Shakespeare found Gnomeo's story very similar to one of his plays (Romeo and Juliet) and tells Gnomeo about its tragic ending, but Gnomeo thinks the ending is rubbish. Shakespeare was offended by Gnomeo's words and accidentally causes Gnomeo to fall. Just when Gnomeo was about to meet his death, Featherstone saves him by having Gnomeo land on his plastic body. Shroom tells Gnomeo that Juliet's in danger and the trio race off to save her. When Gnomeo got back home, he was shocked to see two sides fighting in war style, ruining each other's gardens. Gnomeo found Juliet stuck on her pedestal by the glue and jumps in to save her. Juliet tells him to go to save himself, but Gnomeo tells her that he's not going anywhere. The Terrafirmator crashed into the pedestal, appearing to have killed the couple. Mourning their loss, the two sides decide to end the faud for good. Lord Redbrick accidentally stepped on the switch, the same way Gnomeo did, and causes the display to pop up and push aside the pile of rocks, revealing the Gnomeo and Juliet were alive and in one piece. Seeing two sides uniting, Gnomeo tells Juliet that he likes this ending much better and the couple shared a loving kiss. Later, he and Juliet were married and were riding on a purple lawn mower, symbolizing that the Reds and Blues are living together in peace and harmony. Gallery Gnomeo at Night.jpg Gnomeo Close Up.jpg Gnomeo Driving.jpg Gnomeo-juliet-disneyscreencaps.com-9081.jpg Gnomeo-juliet-disneyscreencaps.com-9079.jpg Gnomeo-juliet-disneyscreencaps.com-9078.jpg gnomeo-juliet-disneyscreencaps.com-3372.jpg gnomeo-juliet-disneyscreencaps.com-4498.jpg gnomeo-juliet-disneyscreencaps.com-1789.jpg Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Gnomeo & Juliet Category:Inspired by Shakespeare Category:Males Category:Lovers Category:Gnomeo & Juliet characters Category:Gnomes Category:Objects Category:Touchstone Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Adults